


Payback

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Supercat and Family Time, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjoy the quiet while it lasts dear, Alex will be here soon” Eliza says with a smirk.</p><p>Cat playfully rolls her eyes. “Yes, I remember your warning about the two of them when they get together here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Cat sighs blissfully as she leans her head against the back of the swing she’s perched upon. She takes turns between flipping mindlessly through the magazine in her lap and staring out at the gorgeous view stretched in front of her. She reaches down with one bare foot to set the swing in motion again before wiggling down against the cushions once more and closing her eyes. After a few moments, she hears light footsteps nearby, the gentle swish of the screen door as it swings closed and the clink of a coffee cup being set down upon the table beside her. She cracks open one eye with a smile to spot the only other person in this house capable of moving without waking the dead. “Thank you” she murmurs to Eliza as the other woman takes a seat in the stylish wicker chair on the other side of the table.

“You’re welcome, my dear” she replies, before taking of sip from her own steaming cup. 

“It is suspiciously quiet in there, Eliza. Should I be worried?”

“Well, I left your wife to clean up the kitchen and I believe Carter went upstairs to shower and dress. Enjoy the quiet while it lasts dear, Alex will be here soon” Eliza says with a smirk. 

Cat playfully rolls her eyes. “Yes, I remember your warning about the two of them when they get together here.”

“I don’t know what it is, Cat, honestly, but when the two of them are back at home, it’s like they’re teenagers all over again.”

They both startle when a booming “Mom!” is heard from the front of the house. Eliza sighs. “We’re out on the back porch, honey. No need to alert the neighbors” she calls lightly in through the open window.

“Your closest neighbor is a mile and a half away” Alex grumbles as she walks out onto the porch. 

“My point exactly, dear” Eliza responds with a sarcastic smile.

Alex rolls her eyes before plopping down on the swing with Cat, dropping her head into the woman’s lap abruptly. “What’s up, Catnip? What are you reading?”

“Your future obituary if you don’t forget that nickname, Alexandra.”

Alex snorts before popping back up and ducking inside the house. There’s quiet once more for a few seconds before a resounding “Alex!” is heard throughout the house and surrounding coastline, then pounding footsteps as the two sisters chase each other through the otherwise quiet seaside home.

Cat shoots her a questioning look. “How does she sneak up on her, what with the super hearing and all?”

“I have no idea. I think it’s because they grew up together. Kara adapted her senses to feel more human and Alex developed better ones to feel closer to her sister. I never thought I would ever see Kara as in tune with someone as she is with Alex, until you and Carter came along, that is” she says with a small smile.

“Yes. Well,” Cat clears her throat a little self-consciously, a light blush crawling its way up her neck, “I still can’t sneak up on her.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Their day is filled with raucous laughter, walks on the trails down the rocky beach, afternoon naps and loads of food and the two women find themselves in the same spot on the porch as the evening sun sets, this time with wine glasses in their hands. Weekend trips to visit Kara’s childhood home are now one of Cat’s favorite things, as well as Carter’s.

The blissful quiet is broken when they hear a yell, then boisterous laughter making its way down the stairs. 

The screen door soon swings open to reveal a flustered 13-year-old. “Are they high?” he blurts out towards his mother and grandmother.

“Carter!” Cat hisses. “Language.”

He looks properly chastised for a moment before continuing… “They just jumped out of a closet to scare me. That’s the 4th time today! They could at least be a little more inventive, I mean one of them can fly. The possibilities are endless.”

Eliza chuckles at the clever boy she now gets to call her grandson. “Carter, I think I know how to get them to leave you alone, at least for a little while. Have you ever seen ‘War of the Worlds’?”

“Um…yeah. Mom and I watched it last year I think.”

“Do you remember the really spooky, annoying noise from that movie?” she asks.

“You mean Tom Cruise’s voice?” he says wryly.

“No, I think she means Dakota Fanning’s screaming” Cat murmurs.

Eliza chuckles at both of them. “No, no. The sound when the tripod things come out of the ground. It’s like a loud, growling sound. Alex and Kara are both terrified of that noise. They snuck that movie in the house when they were teenagers, even though I tried to keep Kara from watching those kinds of things early on.” She pauses to take a quick sip of her wine before it loses all of its chill and then smiles an evil smile. “I’ve been able to reign them in with it ever since.”

“I’ll get my phone” Carter blurts, before running back inside.

\--------------------------------------------

“That was really mean, Mom” Eliza hears from behind her in the kitchen. She turns to see her very grown, very bad-ass, super-secret agent daughter Alex scowling from the doorway. “You know that sound gives me nightmares!”

“People can only take so much of the two of you goofing around, Alex. I let you have your fun for a little while” Eliza replies, before tossing her dishtowel at Alex’s face. They both hear a high-pitched yelp from upstairs, Kara’s laughter, then followed by quick steps down the staircase. 

A few seconds later, Cat comes around the corner with her phone in hand. She glares at Alex before stepping up beside the other woman, quickly swiping her screen to open the application for downloads. “Is this the sound-bite I’m looking for?”

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
